


Late Night Snooping

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, sex in the sheriff station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles snooping around the sheriff's station late at night and decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snooping

Was this really happening, was Derek actually here trying to sex him up in the sheriff's station.

Stiles and Derek have been seeing each other for a few months, so sex between them wasn't anything new. 

But Stiles, wouldn't have suspected Derek to ever do anything like this. Derek was always private with his life, sure he held Stiles' hand when they were in public, gave in to the little kisses Stiles would sometimes give him, and cuddle him when they had movie nights or if Stiles was feeling cold. But he would never out right have sex with Stiles in a public area. Sure it was a quiet night at the station so no one was around at the moment, but the idea that someone could catch them made this public and out of the norm for Derek. 

This was not what Stiles had expected when he planned on sneaking into the station to look for files, plus Derek wan't even supposed to be here he had the night off and had no business being at the station. Stiles didn't expect to be pulled for his searching and pushed over the desk by the wolf, nor did he expect said wolf to be naked when he pressed up against him after pulling down his pants and underwear. But here he was naked and pressed up behind Stiles, while Stiles had his pants and underwear down to his knees. 

"Wha-what are you even doing here Derek? And when did you get naked?" Stiles started out as Derek sucked on his neck.

"Hmm...I forgot something and come to pick it up. As for the naked part, I took off my clothes while you were busy. Don't worry I made sure no one was here before I got naked. What are you doing here Stiles?" 

"I was...I was umm...looking for my dad?"

"Now even without my werewolf hearing we both know that's a lie. Your father works the morning shift tomorrow, so he wouldn't be here tonight. So I'll ask you again, why are you here Stiles?"

Stiles thought about lying again, but Derek dragged his nails up his thigh in warning leaving faint red marks behind.

"Well, Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't help but blurt out the truth as he felt Derek push his hard cock against his naked backside. Only Derek could get him horny at the drop of a hat and now all he wanted was Derek in him and now. 

"Okay okay, I was looking for files on that Dodesen case."

"Didn't your father and I tell you to stay away from that?"

"You guys did, but you know how stubborn I am. Plus I was on to something and I needed the file to see if my theory was correct." 

"Stiles when are you going to learn." Derek said as he pushed his cock against Stiles. 

Stiles let out a whine as he felt Derek push against him. "Derek please." 

"Is there something you wanted?"

Pushing his hips back Stiles answered him. "You inside" 

"I don't know Stiles, should bad boys get what they want." Taking his cock in hand, Derek dragged his cock against Stiles entrance, head catching on the rim. 

"Derek" Stiles panted. 

"Promise me Stiles, promise me that you won't to this again. Promise that you won't go looking for things when your father and I tell you not too. Promise me." With each sentence Derek pushed his hips against Stiles. 

"I promise, I promise. Just stop teasing god damn it." 

"Good" In Stiles heated confusion he didn't notice that Derek had a packet of lube with him, when it came to sex with Stiles Derek was always prepared. So Stiles was a little surprised to feel one of Derek's lube covered fingers push into him slowly. Derek got up to three fingers until Stiles had enough of just Derek's fingers fucking him.

"Derek enough I'm ready."

With that Derek removed his fingers covered his cock with the remaining lube and finally pushed into Stiles pushing all the way to the hilt. Stiles didn't even have a second to to take a breath before Derek was moving. 

"Oh my God, Derek yes."

Derek just grunted and sped up. 

"God baby you feel so good, so damn tight."

"Yes, yes. Harder Derek."

Derek did as Stiles requested and thrust harder. 

"Fuck Der, I'm close." 

Derek reached in front of Stiles to grip his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

"Fuck Derek, I'm coming." A few more strokes of Derek's hand and Stiles came with a moan, spilling his seed over Derek's hand. 

"Now it's my turn." Derek gripped Stiles' hips and began to thrust, each thrust becoming erratic as he neared his climax. 

With one final hard thrust Derek was coming inside of Stiles. Derek kept thrusting while coming down from his climax. When he was done, he leaned against Stiles' back and kissed his neck. 

"That was amazing" Stiles panted out. 

Derek just chuckled and gently pulled out of Stiles. Finding a box of tissues he began to clean himself off, Stiles just laid across the desk while he cleaned himself. When he was done Derek cleaned Stiles up and helped him pull up his pants.

Stiles turned around and watched as Derek went to redress himself. 

"So that was fun" 

"Stiles, I was serious when I said you can't to this anymore."

"But Derek, I can help, I know I can."

"That's besides the point. Your father just wants you safe, I want you safe. So please no more of this." 

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and could see the worry there. 

"Okay Derek, no more." 

"Thank you, hey come here." 

Stiles looked at Derek, then did what he asked. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too Der-bear."

"Let's go home" 

"Okay"

With one final kiss to Stiles forehead, Derek took his hand and they walked out of the station. 


End file.
